Things Unsaid And Words Not Meant
by xxprincesscookiexx
Summary: Marshall Lee has had a hard life. His dad died, and when he did Marshall's mum left him. When his only friend dies, he goes back to the place they used to spend time together. There, Marshall meets a mysterious teenage boy, and can not seem to get him out of his mind. Gumlee/Marball/Gumshall whatever you call it xD. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1-Nightmare

**Hi everyone! This is my first story so I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and let me know what you think of this first chapter. I'm also welcoming any suggestions on ideas for the plot and chapter titles, and if your's have been chosen I will give a shout out to you in the authors note :) However, I do not own adventure time or any of the characters.I don't own the song which Simone sings part of in this , on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter One-Nightmare

Marshall's P.O.V

_"Okay, slowly turn around the corner keeping BOTH eyes on the road this time Marshall Lee," Simone instructed,letting out a small laugh at the end of her sentence from my previous mistake. The radio was on a low volume so I could concentrate. My onyx hair hung in front of my grey eyes and I barely listened to what Simone was saying. On the radio I could here a familiar song, the middle-aged woman beside me must have noticed this also for she cranked up the volume and began singing loudly._

_"MAKING YOUR WAY THROUGH THE WORLD TODAY SURE WOULD HELP A LOT!" her voice was soft as well as loud, making her sound like an angel. I soon lost focus and sang with my old friend, losing my mind in to the tune which held so many memories between the two of us._

_Suddenly, I was meters ahead of the car which still contained Simone, and a singing boy behind the steering wheel. Wait, what? The boy was me! I looked to the sky and saw dark clouds loom above me. The car was approaching fast. I had an impulse to scream._

I shot upright, my eyes wide. The disturbing dream wouldn't leave my mind as I sat there for the lingering minutes that followed,trying to catch my breath. It hasn't left my mind really ever since that day. That moment I realized what had happened.

Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, my bare feet touched the floor. I let out a loud whining noise as I stretched, my arms reaching above me. I glanced at my digital clock. My eyes wide with surprise when I noticed how late it was.

"Well I might as well do something now I'm up," I murmured to myself. As I walked in to the kitchen of my apartment, I saw my music sheets spread out across the table and my electric guitar leaning against the wall.

I threw some of last nights left over lasagna into the microwave and walked over to the couch. I waited for my tea to cook, looking at the only picture in the room above the fire place. It was took at least five years ago. There were two smiling people wearing helmets,sat in the go kart. It was me and my dear old friend Simone,who stayed with me when my mum left. Back then I was eight, only a kid really, but I knew what was going on. Dad had died a few months before and mum left to go live with her "new" boyfriend, leaving me. Good job Simone was here. Her and my mother used to be friends, I really don't know why Simone coped with my mother. I snorted. "Some mum," I scoffed. When mum first left, Simone took me to the sweet shop in town, and we had strawberry ice cream. She promised me as long as she was around, I'd be safe.

We went to that candy filled heaven often, Simone was friends with the owner and we were invited to go upstairs to the living-room like storeroom.  
Simone and I grew closer, a friendship formed between us. When I turned thirteen, Simone gave me a stuffed toy, apologizing, saying that money was a rare thing at the time. It didn't matter, I loved it. I loved it because Simone had given it me. I named the button-eyed toy Hambo. We spent that birthday at the candy shop.

_"Come on,Simone!" I whined impatiently, running ahead of her, clutching Hambo._

_"Oh hush, Marshy we'll get there soon enough," she answered, a smile clearly forming on her face. I ran ahead straight towards the corner, where the bright colored lights of the sweet shop glistened on to the sidewalk through the glass of the the doors, a woman with dull, green hair greeted me with a kind smile. She led Simone and I upstairs, for some reason Simone looked way too excited to be just visiting the sweet shop. When we entered the room, Simone went to the bookshelf and pulled out a brown, leather hard back book and gave it to me._

_"You didn't think I'd just give you that toy now would you?" she said gesturing to my most treasured possession. I took the book from her hands and sat on the soft, plush couch. Inside the book were pictures of me and Simone enjoying ourselves in the sweet shop and on different occasions like the time she took me ice skating for the first time. Or the time we baked in the apartment, cupcake mixture smudged on Simone's face and flour coating my hair. My eyes filling with tears of delight, I placed the book down softly, and ran up to Simone burying my face in to her stomach._

_"Thank you,"_

A loud beeping noise erupted through the apartment,causing me to flash back to reality. The book. It was still there at the shop. Not bothering to turn off the microwave, I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out the door.

Gumball's P.O.V

I hummed a happy tune, excited for my first day of work at the candy store tomorrow. The woman who worked there was very kind to let me have to job at such late notice. I had seen the advertisement for a new employee in the newspaper and phoned the number. We had met up at a cafe in the town and she had given me the keys and told me to check out my new work place after closing hours tonight. Only a couple of minutes until I set off! Looking around my new home, I noticed that it wasn't really as large as I had hoped.

Remembering the reason I was in this new home, this new city,my humming came to an end. My parents gave me the money to get this place, anything to get me away from them. An "embarrassment" they had called me. Well I don't care, I thought to myself. I'll show them I can cope on my own, I am,after all,seventeen.  
"It's not as if I'm a child," I said to no-one. Putting on my shoes, I wondered how the job would go the next day. Was I the only employee? Surely the shop must be closed by now,I thought, so I strode out of my destination: the candy store.


	2. Chapter 2-First Impressions

**Hi again, sorry for the slow start, the first chapter was a little boring. This is the chapter Marshall and Gumball first meet! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Two-First Impressions

Marshall's P.O.V

I stood looking at the closed sign. Sighing, my eyes searched the door for a sheet to indicate the opening times of the candy store. Looking to the window on my left, I saw a piece of paper that claimed the shop closed early due to it being Sunday. I let out a frustrated sigh. I would come back tomorrow after school.  
Not wanting to return home just yet, I leaned against one of the black, cold street lamps. Finn and I would usually go to the music store down the road. We always talked about becoming famous, him with his singing and me and my guitar. I'd listen to him complain about his girlfriend, but I didn't really know her that well. He says he loves her, but, he wants to take their relationship a bit further(if you know what I mean), however, she always disagrees.

Finn's older brother, Jake, is one of my closest friends. Their parents left them one day, no one knows where they went, so Jake kind of just looked after Finn for a while until he was able to cope by himself. I guess that's why we became close, problems with parents. Huh, that and just us being awesome. Chuckling to myself, I turned ready to go home. A faint sound caught my attention and something metal hit the concrete behind me.

Gumball's P.O.V

Walking, I looked up to the sky and noticed how dark it was. The shop will definitely be closed now. My mind took control as I thought about the next day, first new school, then a new job. A fresh start. I became worried as I thought about it. What if nobody talks to me, or I came late to my first lesson? Shaking my head to vanish my inappropriate worrying, I crossed the road, clutching the shop's keys.

As I turned the corner, I tripped over a crack in the side walk and the keys flew in to the air. I let out a yell of surprise as I fell. The keys landed two meters away from me with a quiet jingly sound.I looked down and sighed desperately, asking myself why I was so eyes fixated on the ground below me,I crawled over to them. My hand grabbed the keys and I was about to stand when suddenly, the top of my head hit something soft but firm. I looked up and my eyes met with a boy's. His face was shadowed by his dark bangs.

Marshall's P.O.V

The red haired boy stared up at me with his blue eyes. A blush evident in his cheeks,he began to stand. The boy was slightly shorter than I was and his skin was a faint pink color. A few inches separated our faces. He noticed this since he took a large step back widening the gap between us.  
"H-hi, sorry I was just- I dropped the key's to the store," he spoke quietly, looking down.  
"It's fine," I grinned, "you work here?" I continued, gesturing towards the shop.  
"It's my first day tomorrow, I came to look around, who's asking?" the boy said more confidently, his eyes flashed up to look in to mine.  
"Marshall, my names Marshall Lee," I spoke smoothly, flipping my bangs from my face, "and you are?"  
He answered with one word.  
"Gumball,"  
I chuckled, his face turned redder as I did so. "That's unusual, is it your first name?"  
"I don't really like my first name,what are you doing here anyway?" he asked changing the subject, clearly uncomfortable. I couldn't help notice that his hair was an unnatural shade of red.  
"I was hoping to come back and pick up something I left here a while ago,but, as you can see, the candy store is closed," I replied, "maybe you could help me out with that?"

Gumball's P.O.V

"E-rm sure, I don't see why not, just hurry up," I spoke wanting to look away from his penetrating eyes but finding it impossible to do so. As I looked at his handsome features, I could feel blood rush to my all ready crimson cheeks. Marshall folded his arms over his chest and began tapping the base of his foot on the ground,silently questioning with the raise of a single eyebrow why I was still standing there, gawking.I turned away from him embarrassed and slotted the key in to the door's lock. Get it together Gumball, I silently instructed myself. His cocky attitude spoke loudly how he was just bad news. It was things like this what got you in to trouble back at home,I thought silently. We don't want that happening again now, do we Gumball? With the flick of my wrist, the door unlocked and I pushed it open, stepping in to my new work place.


	3. Chapter 3-Candy Shop

**Hey, I'd like to have a few reviews before I continue the story, I'd like to know what you silent ninja readers think about the story so far!**

* * *

Chapter Three-Candy Shop

Marshall's P.O.V

I followed Gumball in to the candy store and looked around once I switched on the light. Gumball stood beside me in the doorway and gasped as he looked over the sight before us. Everything looked the same as I can remember. The three tables in the centre of the room and shelves behind the counter holding jars containing various treats that I had grown to love were still there. An ice cream machine stood in the corner, switched off of coarse. A light hung above us casting shadows around the shop. Remembering the last time I had come here was with Simone,a feeling of sadness suddenly swept over my being.

Leaving Gumball still stood in the doorway, I strode towards the store room. Once up the stairs, I faced a door with a sign on it which read "Staff Only" in the same golden color as the door knob. I placed my hand around the cool metal and opened the door. The room was silent as I walked in and found the book still placed on a couch pillow.

I flicked through the pages and saw that under all of the photos was the it was taken and where we were at the time. When I came along the last page, I sucked in a tremendous amount of air, as if I had been winded. The last picture was of me and Simone enjoying ice cream that first day mum had left me. There was no date under the picture, but a promise. I recognized the hand writing to be Simone's. The words read "As long as I am here, you will always be safe."

Gumball's P.O.V

I stood alone in the doorway of the shop for a few minutes after Marshall had disappeared up the stair case. Setting the keys down on one of the silver tables, I looked around at all of the jars and different sweets. I sat behind the counter for the first time, planning on thinking about how I'd fit in tomorrow and make friends,however, my mind had other ideas. I began to wonder why Marshall was taking so long in the store room. He'd been up there for at least twenty minutes.

Maybe he goes to the high school I'd be attending for the first time tomorrow. It'd be nice to see at least one familiar face there, even if I didn't intend to be friends with him. He might not be so bad, I hardly even know him. Huh, who am I to judge someone who seems a little different to everyone else?Marshall's attitude made him all that more attractive, maybe even more so than his striking features.  
My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps grow closer to where I was sat. When I looked up, Marshall stood before me with a book under his arm. He leaned forward and rested his elbow on the counter with a smirk on his face. I scowled.

Marshall's P.O.V

I calmed myself before having to face the boy downstairs. Tucking the book safely under my arm I began to walk down the stair case. Gumball was sat behind the counter, seemingly to stare off in to my usual self,I sauntered over, his eyes shooting up to my face, boring into mine.

I leaned against the counter staring in to the striking blue eyes of the one named Gumball. He seemed an okay person, maybe even better than okay. I'd never seen him in town before, he must be new. Well, wherever Gumball was from, he must have been a hit with the ladies. Not as much as me, however. I should have been intimated by the way his face seemed not so amused with the smirk on face. Instead I continued to look in to his eyes and smile seductively.

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation, "I haven't seen you around, where have you been hiding?"

The boy chuckled in front of me, clearly unfazed by my flirtatious behavior. Huh, better try harder.  
"I've just moved here, I have an apartment not too far from the shop or high school," he replied.

"Oh, so you'll be starting school tomorrow, huh?" I asked. For a strange reason I actually wanted him to be there, even though I'd only met him about half an hour ago.

"Yeah, starting in the middle of a semester is going to be fun!" He said with mock enthusiasm,his tone was becoming a little frustrated, maybe I was annoying him with all of the questions.

"One last question before I go, Gummy," he snorted at the name, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Gumball replied simply.

"Perfect," I said grinning. Turning away from the younger boy, I left the candy store with the book still tucked under my arm, leaving him there.


	4. Chapter 4-Deep Red

**Hey again, I thought I'd upload another chapter so hopefully this will get some reviews going. Thank you to those who have reviewed and added the story to their favorites list. Also thank you to those who have began to follow the story. This chapter is basically where their feelings for each other start, and I had some help with it from my friend AmbsXD so thank you to you too xD. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Gumball's P.O.V

The engine of my motor bike roared as I made my way to the school. It was my first day and I was quite nervous about who I would meet. My nerves worsened as the bleak high school came in to view. As I pulled in to the car park, someone caught my eye. He was leaning against a black Volvo talking to a girl with blonde hair and a curvy body. It was him. Marshall. A confusing feeling of envy swam throughout my veins as he grinned at the shorter girl. I shut off the engine and jumped off of the bike. Pulling off my helmet, I turned to see if Marshall was still there and talking to the blonde. He was there alright, but he wasn't talking to the girl, he wasn't even looking at her. Marshall Lee was looking at me and as soon as our eyes met, my jealousy mouth was slightly open.I felt my face flush a deep red, causing me to tear my eyes away from his.

Jumping down from my bike, I turned towards the school building. Knowing Marshall was still watching me, I walked quickly towards the entrance without turning back to look at him. Due to my recent visit at the school to announce I would be attending, I knew that I must go to the headmaster's office to be given my timetable. The bell rang, but the headmaster was busy in his office so I took a seat in the hallway, placing my denim back pack on the seat beside me. People rushed up and down the corridor and disappeared in to their classrooms.

I'd decided I would stay away from this Marshall Lee, since he was clearly trouble. His bad boy attitude sent off an aura that screamed he was bad news. However, I couldn't help but wonder why I felt such malice whilst watching him talk to the girl.

"Get it together, Gumball," I whispered to no-one but myself. I had known the boy for less than twenty-four hours and he already had worked his way in to my mind. He was beginning to frustrate me without even talking to me for crying out loud! It'd definitely be the best to stay away from Marshall.  
My thought's we're interrupted by a balding man poking his head around the door and summoning me to the headmaster's office. Shaking my head to rid of my thoughts about a certain someone, I stood and walked inside.

Marshall's P.O.V

Fionna was going on about something, so I nodded my head and pretended to listen, not wanting to interrupt her. A roaring engine had first caught my attention, I looked up and then turned to continue "listening"to the small blonde in front of me, but, a flash of a familiar red head zoomed past. From then I didn't even pretend to listen to my friend. He jumped down from his bike and looked straight over at me, his ice blue eyes staring in to my grey left no question as to who he .I thought I noticed a hint of a blush in his cheeks,however, he turned away quickly and headed towards the school building. Suddenly, there was a blur in front of my eyes and I heard my name being shouted. My attention was turned to Fionna waving her hand in front of my face,as I realized it was her who was saying my name.

"Marshall were you even listening?" she asked, clearly frustrated. The girl was wearing her usual attire which included a blue, long-sleeved top and a darker blue pencil skirt. How many of the same outfit that girl had I did not know.

"Why of coarse, blue," I said chuckling. She hit me in the arm, but only with a small amount of dedication.

Her face wore a mask of surprise as she said looking at my mouth:

"Dude, is that drool?" My eyes widened as I brought my hand to my mouth and felt a slight dampness.I shrugged it off saying it was nothing and she seemed to agree with me. That is until she asked:

"Who was that?"She asked.

"Oh,just some dude on a motorcycle I guess, his ride looked pretty sweet," I said with fake enthusiasm.

She nodded letting it go, but if it was her older sister, Cake, the questions would NEVER end. Speak of the devil and it will appear, I thought to myself as Cake strolled over with her boyfriend,who was holding her hand protectively. The two were so different but they couldn't have been any more perfect together. Cake was short, pale and ginger with large green eyes. Her body was curvy like her younger sisters, and she wore denim jeans and a light yellow was usually the loud one of our small group.

On the other hand, Mono was tall and his skin was of a dark shade. His hair was close to black, like mine, and his eyes were a much lighter grey than mine. He mostly kept to himself, the only real emotion I had ever seen him posses was when I saw him looking at Cake with a fond gaze.

As Fionna was dragged off to class by Cake, I walked towards the doors which led the way to my registration room. More importantly,where I'd seen Gumball enter the school. I don't know what was different about the blue-eyed boy, but I couldn't get him out of my mind. Thinking of his vibrant features, I felt myself do something I very rarely did,even when I was with Ashley this did not ever happen. I,Marshall Lee, blushed. There wasn't even anything there to blush AT for goodness sake, but just the image of Gumball in my mind made me feel alive. I marched down the corridor, not really caring if I was late for form period, I just wanted to see the younger boy. He was there,but only for a second before he walked in to the headmaster's office,leaving me wallowing in the hallway.I finally gave up on seeing him again and sauntered in to my form room.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Dewpia Highschool

**Hey sorry for not updating for a few days, this chapter is quite a long one!Anyway I don't own the song which is mentioned in this chapter, or the one that is sang in the next. It's called "Nobody Knows"from P!nk's album "I'm not dead yet".On with the story!Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter Five-Dewpia Highschool

Gumball's P.O.V

"Today's schedule doesn't look too bad,"I thought to myself as I walked out of the headmaster's office scanning the piece of piece of if...Marshall was in one of my classes. I walked towards my new registration room hoping to see a familiar face. As I opened the door, I looked around and was disappointed when I saw no sign of Marshall Lee.A tall, brown haired,middle aged woman greeted me with a kind smile as I walked over to introduce myself to her.

"Hello dear, you must be Bubba Gumball?"She asked politely.

"Hi,yes I've just moved here,and please just call me Gumball,"I reassured her with a grin.

"I'm glad you have, looking at your records you have excellent exam results and I'm proud to say that you're part of my form group,Gumball,"She said beaming.

"Thanks,"I looked at my timetable(which had the teachers names and classroom numbers on as well as my new lessons)and smiled,"Miss Trunks,"  
"Don't mention it dear, if there's anything you need let me know,"Miss Trunks answered, turning back to the paperwork on her desk.

As she did so I walked towards the back of the class towards the only seat left in the room, which was a window seat. A wave of fresh air blew in to my face. To my my right a purple haired girl was sat talking to a boy, who was wearing a black long sleeved top. The curly-haired girl, who I was sat with, turned to face me.

"Hey there hot-stuff!Who are you?"She asked in an overexcited, and surprising un-girly like voice.I was taken back by her remark, not used to the attention I was receiving from the girl.

"Oh...erm, my name is Gumball, it's nice to meet you,"I held out my hand, however, she knocked it away and hugged me instead and stared up at me with large,violet eyes.I stood perfectly still.

"I'm Stacey, just so you know,"the girl added,whilst releasing me from her arms.

"Oh okay,"I replied quite unsure what else to say. Thankfully, the bell rang, releasing me from my one-sided awkward situation, I pushed my chair under the desk and headed for the timetable still in hand,I walked to my first lesson in room MA2, with Mr Floe. Rushing through the overcrowded hallways, I kept my eyes peeled, just to see if I could see a strand or two of ebony no avail,I sighed deeply and roamed in to the lesson.

Looking up, my attitude lightened as I walked in and saw a flash of black hair in the corner of my eye. My head spun around, only to disappoint me to see it was a girl.I walked over and the girl looked up at me with an inviting smile.

"Mind if I sit here?"I asked politely before sitting.

"No not at all, Marceline, my friends call me Marcy,"She answered with a mischievous grin.I smiled, and sat on the plastic chair beside her."So... I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?"Marceline asked with genuine interest.

"Gumball,I..."I trailed off.

My attention was brought to the door as it opened. Maybe it was... wait no. Never mind. An ancient man walked in to the room, his hair and beard were long, and his eyes were a bright blue, brighter than my own. A long,pointed nose stood proud on his face.

"I'm surprised the Head still employs him, he's slightly..."My new math partner said, whilst moving her finger in a circular movement,pointing to the side of her head,"coo-coo,"I laughed as I understood what she meant as I looked over and caught himself talking to nobody.

Mr Floe began by reminding the class what they did last lesson. Marceline let out a bored sigh as her head rested lazily on her hand, her long,black hair traveled down her back. How could anyone not enjoy maths? Finding the question impossible to answer, I turned my attention back to our maths teacher. Numbers and letters filled the white board, and before I knew it, the bell rang and interrupted Mr Floe and half of the students had already fled from the room. Chairs scraped against the glossy floor as the remainder of the class left. As I said my goodbyes to Marceline, I walked from the classroom, thanking my new math teacher as I did.

Performing Arts -such fun!- I thought to myself,looking at the time. My voice was atrocious and the only musical instrument experience I had ever had was with the triangle,there was that time with the drum set,but,well...that didn't go too well.I sighed and walked as slow as I could ,(I know,rebel), to my second period at Dewpia High school.

Marshall's P.O.V

I leaned against one of the tables,which were all along the side of the classroom's were painted black,and the floor was made up of dark,wooden panels. Bonni,one of my close friends,looked out of place in the these long locks flowed around her thin body,and was the only vibrant pink thing in the 's indigo outfit also made her stand , since I was wearing my black and red plaid flannel shirt, I sort of looked like I was part of the Arts was one of my favorite lessons in the whole only because of the continuous praise from Mr Daniels, but because of the music itself.

Mr Daniels is a strange character,who is always over excited about movement is frantic and fast as he speeds through our lessons.

"Okay, everyone, to the centre of the room,we're going to continue learning the very same song,however, we are going to split it in to parts.I'm trusting that Marshall will be more than willing to sing one of them,"He announced loudly.

I only just managed to here the last part due to the chairs previously used by students being pushed under tables with an ear aching face was blank as I tossed the thought in my mind for a few moments."Hey, why not?" I thought to myself and began to relax in to the tune the teacher was playing on the keyboard.

A soft click could be heard among the crowd of students, and I saw the door slowly Daniels stopped playing and glared at the poor student who was arriving soon as I saw that virile hair I knew who it nervously pulled at the fabric of the hem of his shirt and walked over to the teacher. Apologizing,he was silently handed a sheet with the lyrics printed on to walked through the students towards the back of the room, only three others separating us.

"Moving on from that disturbance,"Mr Daniels said,if looks could kill the younger boy would no longer be of existence."Marshall I'd like you to sing the last verse of "Nobody Knows"and, Fionna if you could sing the first please,the rest of you sing the rest along with them,"He continued.

I looked over to Fionna, her eyes widening at the mention of her name. Fionna was usually a strong willed girl and wouldn't crumble at any challenge set before her,however, singing (in public!) caused the girls lower lip to quiver with fear, I glanced over to Gumball to see if my name had any affect on the boys usually blank hadn't.

* * *

**That's all for now!The next should be up hopefully in the next few ,I am a fan of Miranda (such fun!), -all credit for that goes to the show :). Right, I'd like to know your opinion on something,do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters?Please let me you to those who have followed/faved/reviewed so far :).**


	6. Chapter 6-New Friends

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days. The song in this chapter is by P!nk and it's called "Nobody knows". Here's chapter six for you :).**

* * *

Chapter Six-New Friends

Gumball's P.O.V

I wore an uninterested mask as I heard Marshall's name. He could sing? "Well I guess I'm about to find out," I thought to myself as a soft tune filled the air. It had a sad melody and continued for a few seconds before a girl's voice filled the room.

_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows but me_  
_That I sometimes cry_  
_If I could pretend that I'm asleep _

She sang loud and in tune, however she was slightly shaky as she began to sing. I looked over to where the voice was coming from to find it was the girl from the parking lot. She was stood next to Marshall. Not that it mattered,of coarse. I continued to watch the singing girl.

_When my tears start to fall_  
_I peek out from behind these walls_  
_I think nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows no_

Throughout the last lines of the verse, the girl became more confident as she gained an encouraging smile from Marshall. His smile reached his dark eyes, his onyx hair hanging over them. More voices filled the air and I began to sing with the other students.

_Nobody likes_  
_Nobody likes to lose their inner voice_  
_The one I used to hear before my life_  
_Made a choice_  
_But I think nobody knows_  
_No no_  
_Nobody knows_  
_No_

I sang quietly hoping not to cause anyone to run away,hands clamped over their ears to keep my drilling voice out of their heads. My eyes quickly sped over the lyrics as the tune quickly become more powerful.

_Baby_  
_Oh the secret's safe with me_  
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_  
_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_  
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown_  
_And I've lost my way back home_  
_I think nobody knows no_  
_I said nobody knows_  
_Nobody cares_

_It's win or lose not how you play the game_  
_And the road to darkness has a way_  
_Of always knowing my name_  
_But I think nobody knows_  
_No no_  
_Nobody knows no no no no_

_Baby_  
_Oh the secret's safe with me_  
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_  
_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_  
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown_  
_And I've lost my way back home_  
_And oh no no no no_  
_Nobody knows_  
_No no no no no no_

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend_  
_I'll wake up and start all over again_  
_When everybody else is gone_  
_No no no_

Everyone fell silent as the teacher stopped for a few moments. When he started to play again, an enchanting voice could be heard among the group. The voice was smooth and confident as the boys voice flowed through the air in tune to the piano,which was now playing the simple tune it was at the beginning of the song.

_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart_  
_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark_  
_And the world is asleep_  
_I think nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows but me_  
_Me_

Marshall's voice drifted off softly on the last note of the song. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His voice was soothing and comforting and he was just...wow.

Marshall's P.O.V

I stopped singing as Mr Daniels came to the end of his playing. Flicking my dark bangs to the side, I caught a glimpse of the red headed boy gawking at me with his shining,blue eyes. A grin spread across my face as I saw a light blush rise in his. Before I turned my attention back to the teacher,I threw my little blushing friend a cheeky wink. He instantly stopped looking in my direction and hung his head,his curved hair casting a shadow over his embarrassed face.

Bonni,Fi and I returned to our seats around the table. Fionna noticed Gumball still stood in the centre of the room looking around for a place to sit, and eagerly motioned over to him to sit with her. He hesitantly walked over to the seat across from me and placed his bag on the floor between himself and Fionna. Mr Daniels handed out a couple of worksheets for us to fill in for the last ten minutes of the class. Gumball finished it in five. The bell sounded,announcing the end of class and the start of lunch.  
Gumball grabbed his bag and retreated from the table. Bonnibel literally ran after him.

"Hi!My names Bonnibel, but you can call me Bonni!" My girly friend said,sticking her hand out. He smiled kindly and shook her hand.

"Gumball,"He answered. Bonni giggled. Fionna caught up with the two and introduced herself casually.

"Would one of you ladies kindly accompany me to the cafeteria?"Gumball asked,polite as ever. When I caught up,I stood beside Gumball,leaning my elbow on his shoulder,his shortness working to my advantage.

"Hey Gummy, are you going to be joining us for lunch?"I asked,looking down in to his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"A-as a matter of fact,I am,"He answered,flustered at our closeness. The girls stood across from us,confused. Fionna sighed and said:

"Whatever, come on, I'm starved!"A low grumble from her stomach could be heard,proving her point.

Gumball's P.O.V

Bonnibel led me to where a selection of food and drink was laid as Fionna and Marshall Lee wandered to find a seat in the overcrowded cafeteria. I grabbed a soda and an apple.

"So...I haven't seen you around before,"The pink haired girl stated.

"I just moved here,"I smiled at her,however,I was actually becoming a little frustrated with answering the same question over and over. She nodded and we both paid for our food. My eyes wandered over to where Marshall and Fionna was sat. Marshall Lee was surrounded by girls,literally,all of them giggling and flipping their long blonde hair. He chatted with them, however turned away to leave them disappointed to start talking to the group all seated around a table. The girls walked away.

I followed Bonni to the crowded table and sat in the only available seat.

"Hi,i'm Cake,and this is my boyfriend,Mono,"a ginger haired girl said, gesturing to her boyfriend,who held up his hand in a silent "Hello,".

"That's Finn and Jake over there;they're brothers. Fionna,Bonni..."Cake gestured to each as she said their names."And this rascal here,"She said motioning to the boy sat across from me,"Is Marshall Lee,"she continued, messing his hair up even more than it already was.

My worries from earlier now felt silly as I began to talk to anyone,anyone I could to keep me from staring in to his penetrable stare. Finally, we threw our rubbish in the trash can, and the group began to separate in to twos and walked to their next lessons,leaving me alone with Marshall.

"So,what's your next lesson?"He asked.I fumbled around in my bag to find my timetable,however, dropping it in the process.I huffed out a frustrated sigh and knelt to pick up it's emptied contents. Marshall helped and collected the few stray pencils,which had rolled away,and handed them to me, a cocky grin spread across his face. As I looked at my time table, I turned my crimson face away from his smug smile.

"Religious Education,"I finally answered.

"Looks like you're going to have to put up with me for a while longer,"Marshall answered,leaning in closer to whisper in to my ear. So much for staying away.

* * *

**There we have it :) please review! xD In the next chapter hopefully things will start to get going, it's been a little slow so far :3.**


	7. Chapter 7-An Unwanted Rivalry

**Hi everyone, this is chapter seven! I don't own Adventure Time or any of it's characters. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Seven-An Unwanted Rivalry

Marshall's P.O.V

Gumball made his way to sit in the shadowed corner of our R.E classroom. I followed, grinning at his emotionless features as I pulled out the chair beside him. In only the few hours I had spent with the younger boy it was no secret he looked down upon my flirtatious behavior. However, he was warming up to me; I mean, who wouldn't?

Mr Cookie entered the room, rolling in the school's TV as he did. The majority of the class let out a relieved sigh and returned their pencil cases to their bags. Gumball didn't. As soon as the video started Gumball began to take notes. What a wad. I leaned back, my hands clasped behind my head, and began to watch the teen.

His back was arched over the brown, wooden desk, pen connected with paper, quickly writing whatever useful information he heard. His long lashed eyes flashed back from the screen to his paper at an amazing speed. Occasionally, his eyes would look in my direction. Whenever our eyes met, even if it was just for a brief moment, a tinge of pink would spread across his face, reaching towards his curved ears. Eventually it would die down when a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he caught me staring upon him. A sudden warmth hit my cheeks as my blood rushed to the sides of my face. My arms dropped to fold across my chest, the fabric of my shirt brushing against them.

I averted my eyes to the screen, trying to focus on what the Muslim woman was saying. There was something about this boy; this blue eyed, red haired, mysterious boy. Everything he did seemed so elegant and meaningful. I wanted to know more about him, get to know him more. He wasn't just one of those airhead blondes I chatted and flirted with occasionally. Gumball was different. I just wanted to hold him and kiss him and... A loud ringing noise erupted throughout the school followed by students pushing under their chairs. I gathered my bag, and turned to Gumball.

"So, what you got last, Gummy?" I asked with a teasing tone.  
"Don't call me that ridiculous name!" Gumball answered frustrated. He looked at his timetable before he said, "History with Mrs Strong,"  
"Same here," I answered with a smirk forming on my mouth. He almost looked relieved that I hadn't called him one of those "ridiculous" names until I said "Gumwad,".  
He let out an annoyed sigh before he waited for me to lead the way to our history room. Yeah, he was definitely warming up.

Gumball's P.O.V

I followed the pale boy in to the history room and my eyes scanned the room looking for our teacher. Most of the students nervously chewed the end of their pens, already seated. Mrs Strong stood up from the back of the classroom holding lined paper in her hand. Marshall went and sat on an empty desk waiting for me to walk after him. Instead, I went and introduced myself to Mrs Strong.

"Oh, well due to you having no preparation for our test, you may do whatever you wish for the rest of the period, as long as you are silent in doing so," The bulky woman informed me. I went to sit with the irritatingly good looking boy, gaining a glare from a girl with unnaturally white hair and eyes. Huh, whats her problem? I shrugged it off and continued to drop my bag to the floor, retrieving a pencil before I did.

"Okay, you can start now, good luck everyone," Mrs Strong said. I looked to the white board to see what task the rest of the class were set.  
"Apply your knowledge on how the first world war started," I murmured to myself, only to be shushed my a student in front of me. Beside me, Marshall chuckled softly, earning an irritated look from the girl in front of him. The students began their test.

Absentmindedly sketching, I thought of what the job would be like later on. The owner is awfully nice and I'm sure everything would go okay. Everything would be fine. I focused on the page to see what I had drawn so far. Almost letting out a shocked squeak, I saw that I had drawn the tall shape of a boy's body, a messy, dark mop of hair on his head. With Marshall looking at me with confused eyes, I quickly folded up the paper and put it in my back. He shook his head and continued with his work. The minutes dragged on, however, the bell finally rang.

I stood, grabbing my bag as I did so, and walked out of the door, Marshall at my side (of coarse).  
"So Gummy, you'll be starting you're new job tonight, nervous?" He asked. I tried to ignore the name, but it was getting a _little_ frustrating, no matter how cute he was.

"Oh _honestly_! Stop calling me such names. And no, I'm not nervous," I replied as strictly as I could. He simply grinned.  
"Well..."He started, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "I'll give you my number so you can text me if you need any help with anything." I hesitantly picked out my phone and typed his number in as he read it out.  
"Can I have yours?" Marshall asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"Okay, fine," I gave him my number as he wore a triumphant expression.  
"Bye Gummy, see ya later," He turned on his heel and disappeared in to the crowd of students. I sighed and walked towards the exit. The cool air hit me in the face as I made my way to my parked baby. Sighing, I climbed on, ready to go home.

Two hours later I was walking in to the Candy Store. The owner and I exchanged formalities, learning that her name was Mary in the process. She left the shop in "my more than capable hands" to go to the bingo with her elderly friends. "I wonder if Marshall will text," I thought glancing at my phone. Hmmm, no new messages.

His voice was as smooth as silk when he sang and spoke, even when he was teasing me with ridiculous nicknames. I bet he wouldn't like it if someone suddenly decided to call him such names like Marshiepoo , or even worse, _Marshmallow_. I erupted with giggles at the thought of his face if he ever heard someone call him that. Oh, how much I would pay to see that face.

I could overlook the names, however, his constant flirting with me was utterly unfair. Now I really doubt he'd like it if someone toyed with HIS emotions the way he did with mine. He was probably like it with everybody, just in his nature, but he really ought be taught a lesson. A sudden thought hit me. Who better to teach a lesson than Mr Bubba Gumball? Now that would be fun! I grinned as I remembered our first period the next day. "P.E, perfect," I said to myself, smirking deviously as I did. Marshall really was having a bad influence on me.

A quiet ding sounded through the store as my first customer walked in. It was a girl with flowing white hair with a stick thin body and full lips. Her eyes rested on mine and I remembered it was the girl who had glared at me in history, however, I greeted her politely.

"Good evening Miss, is there anything you were looking for? Anything I could help you with?"  
"I came for this," she grabbed a bag of jellys and slammed them down on the table. "However, I was unaware that you worked here. Maybe we could have a little chat regarding Marshall Lee," She continued. I raised an eyebrow.  
"And you are?" I asked.  
"Ashley, Marshall's girlfriend...well we're not going out right now, we're going through a... "rough patch", you might want to call it, but, we'll be back together soon enough," She stated proudly, "And you will stay away from Marshall, he's been hanging around you way too much for my liking, even if you have been here for only a day."  
I let out a sigh. Who does she think she is telling me to stay away from Marshall? I respected her as his "girlfriend" however, I was no more to a friend to Marshall, maybe not even that. I didn't even_ like_ like him, did I? Sure he was good looking and all but still...  
"That'll be one twenty please, is that all?" I asked. She slammed the money down on the counter.  
"Keep the change," She said, her voice laced with venom. Ashley stalked out of the shop, clutching her purchased sweets. I put the remaining change in the charity box and sat back down on a wooded stool.

Maybe I should stay away from Marshall. He'd already gotten me into an unwanted rivalry between a girl I had only just met. "But, my plan seemed so much fun," A small voice wined in the back of my head.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Marshall.

"Hey Gumwad, everything going okay?" It read.

The same devious smile spread across my face yet again. Oh, it was on.

* * *

**Ok, there we have it! Hope you liked it :) please review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8-A Different Shade Of Gumball

**Hi everyone! Kate here with chapter eight of this story! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites! On with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Different Shade Of Gumball

Gumball's P.O.V

My alarm awoke me with a sudden beep, which sounded throughout my new home. Looking towards the digital clock, I let out a gasp of surprise at how late it was. Eight o'clock! There was so much to be done!

I jumped out of bed, stripping off the baggy shorts that reached down to my knees as I made my way to my surprisingly large bathroom. Once the light was turned on, the harshness off the new light caused me to squeeze my eyes closed against the sudden onslaught until my eyes adjusted. It wasn't long until they did. Throwing myself under the freezing water of the shower head, I didn't bother to change the temperature as I did, there was no time to waste!

The scent of strawberry's filled the steamy air as I scrubbed viciously at my hair. Soap suds traveled down my bare flesh, releasing my body of any visible dirt and carrying it down the plug hole. Spinning around in the shower to turn it off, I almost lost my footing due to the slick tiles of the shower below my feet. I steadied myself and wrapped a fluffy towel around my waist.

Practically running to my wardrobe, I left damp foot prints all along the carpet from the bathroom. I threw open the oak doors and rummaged through my clothes. I needed something different, something that would attract attention. Sighing in frustration, I dug deeper in to my closet, past all of the pink's and purple's. I wasn't going to be like him, all up front with his flirtatious behavior, oh no, I'd do it my way. Finally, when I reached the back of the wardrobe, I pulled out some of the clothing. Holding up the garments in my hand, I smiled mischievously.

"Perfect!"

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

Jake and I chatted casually as we walked out of the school's gym changing room in to the gym itself. Mr Chet was at the front of the class, separating us in to groups to warm up. My eyes scanned the room looking for Gumball. After a few times doing this, I saw him talking to a boy that everybody called Flame.

Finn said that Flame was his girlfriend's brother. Apparently, most of the time he was quiet and controlled, however, sometimes when the slightest little thing annoyed him he would go in to a complete rage or melt down. I guess that's why they called him Flame, (I think his real name was Edan), that, and his hair was always spiked up and was a bright shade of red, even more vibrant than Gumball's. Just like the Gumwad, he had moved here not too long ago with his sister.

I was going to wander over and say hi but our male teacher ordered Jake and I to join Mono and his group. We began to stretch our limbs before we used the weight and running machines which were placed around the room. My baggy, grey tracksuit bottoms were very different to Gumballs purple shorts that reached just above his knees. I couldn't help but stare as he bent over to touch his toes, not even bending his legs one bit. I mean, just look at his butt! It obviously wasn't just me who noticed it's unusual perkiness as I saw a few others looking in his direction. Mono nudged me with his elbow and lifted a dark eyebrow; he was one of the few who weren't looking at Gumball.

Quickly turning away, I hid my rare blush by looking down and wandering over to the running machines. Clicking the "quick workout" button I slowly began to walk until the speed got faster. Footsteps sounded behind me as someone approached the machine beside me. Gumball climbed on to the treadmill and selected a work out; I tried not to notice that he was wearing no shirt under his pink hoodie, exposing the centre of his chest.

"Hey Marshall," Gumball said happily whilst jogging. Were those abs? I gulped before I answered, trying to clear up the hoarseness that suddenly captured my throat.

"Hi Gummy," I said hesitantly, my voice sounding a little husky.

"Is something wrong? Am I bothering you?" The younger asked with a look of disappointment evident in his striking features.

"N-no not at all," I stammered, trying to keep my eyes from wandering up and down the others form as we jogged. Averting my eyes to stop me from doing so, I slipped in my headphones to keep me concentrated. Throughout the class we went through different work outs until the teacher ordered us off to get changed.

Once I was in my usual attire, I waited in the corridor for Gumball to see what lesson he had next period. I just couldn't get him out of my head. My eyes widened as he walked out of the double doors wearing the unexpected. Dark, grey fitting jeans covered his lower half whilst a deep pink top and black leather jacket clung to the top half of his body. The colours made a perfect contrast with his hair. I couldn't help but think the jeans made his legs seem somewhat...sexy? Gosh, I wasn't myself today.

"God Marshall what is happening to you?" I murmured to myself as he walked over to where I was stood. Once he reached me I motioned to his outfit with the sway of my left hand.

"What's this? This isn't something I'd imagine you wearing," I asked.

"Oh, all of my other clothes were in the washer," He said a blush reaching up to his cheeks. God he was adorable. Wait, adorable? Had I, Marshall Lee, really just thought that?

"Do you want to do something sometime?" I blurted out. Wow Marshall, real smooth I thought whilst mentally face palming.

"When?" He asked simply.

"Tonight we could..." Gumball interrupted me before I could continue.

"Not tonight, I've got some baking to do to thank my new boss for employing me... you could join me if you really wanted to do something?" He said. Baking? He's kidding right? I hesitated before answering.

"Never mind it was a stupid suggestion, I guess I'll see you around," Gumball stated before turning to leave. I grabbed his wrist before he could.

"No... I'll come," I said surprising him as well as myself. He smiled and told me he'd text me his address. Oh God, I must like him if I'm going over to bake with him, that was definitely _not_ how I thought my first time going to his house would be spent. Not that I thought about going to his house. Definitely not.

Gumball's P.O.V

The day dragged on from then, after our conversation we separated to our lessons. When I entered the English room, I saw the pink haired girl motioning over to me, oh what was her name again? Ah that's it, Bonnibel. Smiling, I walked over and dropped my bag next to the seat. I had totally forgotten about Marshall's ex girlfriend Ashley until she hissed under her breath as I passed her. Oh honestly, how rude can one person be?

The English lesson ended as soon as it started and I bid goodbye to my pink haired new friend. Lesson after lesson continued, Marshall only been in one of them, however we were not able to talk due to the strict teacher, who gave out detentions as soon as someone merely coughed or dropped a pen.

I rushed home on my beloved vehicle, only just not going over the speed limit. Throwing open my front door, I ran inside and began to clean up, picking anything up that was out of place. Soon the living room and kitchen were spot less. I grabbed the cleaning appliances and rushed to the bathroom, scrubbing at the water smears on the shower. Who knows, he might want the toilet and I don't want him to think I'm some unclean pig. There would have been no need to do all of this if it wasn't for my frantic commotion this morning.

I messaged him telling him where my apartment was. As soon as it sent, I walked in to my bedroom and began to freshen my up my hair. There'd be no need to clean my room would there? Not that it was dirty or anything. Taking off the leather jacket I rushed to the kitchen and re-cleaned the surfaces, just to be sure.

Sighing, I sad on the couch. Why was I making so much effort? There's no way Marshall would ever like me when he had had someone as thin as Ashley, or could have one of the blondes with luscious hair and a curvaceous body. Not to mention the fact, I'm a GUY! He probably doesn't even like boys. Ugh, how had I not thought about this before? I picked up my phone to text him saying he couldn't come over this evening when the doorbell rang. Well damn.

* * *

**I chose Edan to be Flame Prince's name because it means "full of fire" and I can't really call him Flame Prince xD I'm thinking of putting Flame Princess in a little more, but I really can't think of a name for her, I'd be really happy if one of you guys gave me a name. I'll put a shout out in the authors note to you if I choose yours :) anyway thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9-God Damn It Marshall

**And here we have chapter nine! I'd like to thank Putty Tat Lion for the name of Flame Princess in this story! Hopefully I'll be able to use it soon :) I'd also like to thank those who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites, thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me! Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Nine- God Damn It Marshall

Gumball's P.O.V

I opened the door to find a posing Marshall Lee leaning up against the newly painted white, oak door frame in all of his dark-haired glory. It draped over his grey eyes, one ear phone hanging down passed his chest, the other still playing music in his ear. A smirk was on his face as he noticed we had been stood there for at least a minute without saying a word. Think Gumball, think.

"You know that paints wet, don't you?" I asked, looking straight at his shoulder that was connected to the door frame. Honestly, how could he not smell it?

"Oh crap," Marshall exclaimed, jumping back.

"Just come in Marshall, you can borrow a shirt," I assured him, only to have the response of mischievous eyes looking in to mine as he walked passed me in to the living room.

"I don't know Gum..." He started, "Maybe I should just go on without one, you know? I really would hate to be of any trouble," He began to lift the hem of his plain, black top until it was just above his stomach before I pushed it back down.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all, I will be right back with a top that you WILL wear," I said firmly, very tempted to agree with the taller male. Quickly closing the door with a thud, I walked away from where he sat on the sofa, in to the emptiness of my bedroom. I grabbed a shirt that was hung on my closet door and returned to the living room holding it out to him on the crook of my finger. He retrieved the garment as he removed his shoes and looked at it with a raised brow. His eyes returned to mine as he said,

"Pink?"

I nodded and turned away, strutting in to the kitchen to keep myself from gawking at Marshall's exposed skin as he changed from his ruined top. Marshall soon joined me in the kitchen and leaned against the counter as I retrieved my purple apron, (along with a plain white one I used for when my other was in the wash). Putting on the apron, I turned to face him and was quite surprised how good he could make my old, darker pink t-shirt look. The fabric hung loosely around his frame, the colour contrasting perfectly with his black jeans.

"So then... baking?" He asked, a smirk- which I was becoming used to- placed on his pink lips.

"Cupcakes, we'll need a bowl," I replied pointing to the cupboard above one of the counters.

He stretched up, the shirt riding up as it did, revealing some of his pale skin. A warmth crept up to my cheeks as I stared at his muscles flexing in the dim light of my kitchen. As Marshall's hand found the mixing bowl, he turned his head slightly in the direction in which I was standing, grey eyes meeting mine. Before winking, he grinned as I watched him with a controlled look, my arms folded over my apron covered chest as he made a show of the simple task at hand. God why was he like this? Damn it Marshall.

I knelt and retrieved the usual ingredients from one of the small cupboards.

"Flour, sugar, red food colouring..." I mumbled to myself as I retrieved the ingredients in my arms. They were all nearly knocked out of them, however, as I stood and turned, banging right in to Marshall's chest as he stood there silently. How the hell does he get around so quietly? Letting out a huff of annoyance, I looked up to his face, (which I couldn't help but notice was only a few teeny inches away from mine), and said,

"If you're here you might as well be of some help other than just sneaking up on me,"

"Oh come on Gum, lighten up! Here, " He replied stepping back and holding out his arms, "Let me take some for you," Marshall continued with a innocent smile, making him look like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the forbidden chocolate chip cookie jar.

I hesitantly handed them over before I walked a few steps passed him to the fridge, retrieving the milk, eggs and butter. Once I returned to Marshall's side I set down the ingredients and ordered Marshall to retrieve the weighing scales from below the counter, which he replied with a sigh and an overly enthusiastic "ie-ie cap-i-ton!".

I promise you, I merely _glanced_ as he bent over to get the scales. As he placed them on the counter , I began to pour the sugar until reached 100g. Marshall stood beside me, yet again leaning on the counter, staring in to space; his eyes glazed and chewing on his bottom lip.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED. Well, I was bored until Gumball grabbed a fist of my onyx hair and dragged my head down to his, our lips connecting. Hard. I almost choked when his other hand rested on the side of my thigh. My grey eyes widened as I sucked in a tremendous amount of air through my nose. Woah. With one hand gripping the counter so tight my knuckles turned white, my other wrapped around his waist, bringing his body as close to mine as possible. He was starting to lift his leg to hook around my waist as I heard my name been shouted distantly. I tried to ignore it, you have no idea how much I tried. But it got louder and louder, right until I snapped back to reality to find the real Gumball, the one I would never have, standing in front of me with his arms folded across his chest, looking at me with one eye brow raised.

"I said could you please stop staring at me like that! It's really distracting and I swear to God if I go 1 gram over what I should I will kill you," He said with a serious look in his eyes, which I found both _very _terrifying and _extremely _attractive.

"Oh uh, sorry," I replied, bringing my arm around the back of my head to rub my neck, shifting my eyes from him to the floor. A sudden warmth hit my cheeks. What the hell is wrong with me today?

"Gosh, don't look so worried about it, come here and help me with the flour," Gumball chuckled, holding out a sift. I walked over to where he was standing, grasping the utensil, our fingers brushing as I did. He looked up at me when they did, only to be greeted by a tug of the lips and the wink of an eye. Rolling his blue eyes, he turned away to collect the measured flour and poured it in to the sift, which I was holding over a bowl.

My arm began to ache due to the constant movement as the flour began to create a mountain on top of the mixture of eggs, butter, sugar and milk. Gumball was messing around with the other, kneeling down to turn the knob to the exact position he was aiming for. Letting out a happy sigh, he stood, knocking any dust from his knees as he did.

He looked over to the now empty sift and ordered me to put it in the washing up bowl which was filled with soapy water. Before I did, I quickly lifted the sift above Gummy's red hair and patted the sift one last time, releasing any flour that was still clinging to it. This earned me a satisfactory mortified look as the boy hesitantly lifted his hand to his still perfect dome piece. When he brought it back in front of his eyes, there was a thin sheet of white powder. Disgusted, he hurried to a mirror which hung in the connected living room to inspect the minor damage. Sighing with relief, he carefully stroked his fingers through his hair, knocking out most of the flour.

Gumball returned to my side and lightly elbowed me in the stomach as a "punishment". There was still a little of the powder in his hair, so I decided to be the helpful person I am by ruffling his hair up with my hand until his hair was messy and unorganized. The look on his face was completely hilarious. He was about the rush off to the mirror yet again, however, I grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Leave it like that, it looks good Gummy," I said, greeted with a surprised and not at all amused face.

"I said don't call me that," He said sternly, however there was a redness in his cheeks that definitely wasn't there before.

It wasn't long until the two trays of red cupcake mixture were in the oven, (it was easy to tell who had done which tray due to the mixture spilling out of almost all of the cases on one). After washing the pots and cleaning the surfaces, we walked in to the living room and sat on the sofa whilst the cupcakes baked.

"So how are you liking Dewpia?" I asked.

"Oh, it's great, everyone's really nice and the city itself really isn't that bad," Gumball replied.

"Everyone? Even me?" I asked grinning as his eyes narrowed and a shade of red crept up to the surface of his already rosy cheeks.

"Even you, surprisingly, you're not as bad as I thought," He answered, sticking his tongue out as I acted like I had been offended.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something whist they bake?" Gumball asked, gesturing to the oven.

"Sure," I replied simply, leaning back in to the sofa after I removed the white apron that smelled faintly of Gumball, well everything smelt of Gumball, especially the shirt I was wearing. Oh Gumball. He walked to a dark, wooden cabinet and selected a DVD at random. He returned once he had put it in the player and turned on the TV.

I had no idea what was happening on the screen those first few minutes. Gumball was sat at the other end of the couch, chewing on the nail of his thumb as his eyes watched the scene before him. After a few minutes of watching him, I began to scooch closer to him, inch by inch, smirking as his eyes darted between me and the screen. Every time he looked at me, I stopped moving. Once I was right beside him, our legs almost touching, he excused himself to the kitchen to retrieve the trays from the oven. Sighing, I laid back on the couch, resting my head an the arm and shifting my legs so they were covering the other seats.

When he returned he held two bowls containing a cupcake for each of us (from my tray I'm guessing due to the spillage of mixture) and his face wore a frown as he looked upon my laying form, trying to find somewhere to sit so he wasn't sitting on me. I chuckled and grinned up at him.

"Have a seat Gum," I smiled as innocently as I could.

"Oh honestly Marshall, here grab your bowl," Gumball said whist shoving the bowl in my hands and removing my legs from the sofa so he could sit.

Half way through the movie and two red velvet cupcakes later, empty bowls sat on the coffee table in front of us and Gumball was clutching a pillow to his chest. He would hide behind it as something made him jump on the screen. Is he serious?

"Aw, is the Gumwad scared?" I teased, grabbing at the pillow.

"No... I'm just cold," He scowled, hiding his blushing face behind the pillow.

At that point the power went out. Everything was black. Gumball squealed and practically jumped on me knocking us both off of the sofa, him landing on top of me. I grunted as his body connected with mine, winding me momentarily. As I caught my breath, I stared up at his glistening, crystal eyes before he rolled off.

"Sorry," Gumball said putting the pillow behind his back, "I guess the powers out," he continued.

I got up from where I lay on the floor and began to walk to where my shoes were, dodging furniture as I passed, taking the unfortunate power shortage as my que to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gumball asked me, worry lining his voice.

"Don't you want me to go?" I asked surprised.

"No... not until the powers on at least," He said. I returned my shoes to the floor and chuckled as I went to sit with the younger teen.

"Thanks, the movie _did _freak me out, but, only a little" Gumball said, relieved. I took out my phone to look at the time; six thirty.

"No problem Gummy, no problem at all," I winked at him, which he saw from the dim glow coming from my phone screen. Tonight turned out better than I thought it would.

* * *

**And there we have it! Please let me know what you thought! If anyone's wondering why I called the city Dewpia it's because it's a place that's on the Adventure Time background art and was meant to be a season one episode, but, it was never produced, so all credit goes to Adventure Time.**


	10. Chapter 10-The Cute Feminism Of Gumball

Chapter Ten- The Cute Feminism Of Gumball

Gumball's P.O.V.

We sat crossed-legged across from each other in darkness, talking about anything that came to mind: movies, video games (one of the subjects I did not have much knowledge on), books (Marshall was absolutely clueless when I mentioned a few of the famous Dickins books), even school.

"And you really have to look out for Mrs. Grab, the deputy head, she's absolutely bonkers!" Marshall exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

"Why, what's she like? I haven't met her yet," I asked, curious.

"God, dude you don't want to meet her! Step one foot out of line and she'll screech in your face about how 'unacceptable' your behavior is," He explained, screaming in a strained voice as he said "unacceptable".

I burst out in to a fit of giggles, struggling to breath, gosh he did sound hilarious when he did that. Over the volume of my giggles I heard Marshall say,  
"Oh, so you giggle? How much cuter do you get Gumwad?"

My giggles died down, and was replaced with a burning sensation in my cheeks, however instead of showing my embarrassment, I lifted an eyebrow and said,

"Huh, so, you think I'm cute?" I said it with as much attitude as I could, to show that I would not be intimidated by his teasing remarks.

I had never been so wrong before.

Marshall leaned forward, his hands on the floor holding up his weight, making our faces only inches apart.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" He smirked before he leaned in, closing the space between his soft lips and my crimson cheek. I turned and shuffled back so my back was leaning against the sofa.

"Are you like this with everyone?" I asked, looking down so he wouldn't see my face of disappointment once he said yes.

"No, not really. You're just so fun to tease Gummy!" Marshall exclaimed, winking as he did so, no matter how many times he'd done that, he still made my stomach flutter.

"Oh," Was all I said as I looked away from him. Is that all I am to him? Some plaything to tease and embarrass? Something he'll drop once he got bored? Well, I wasn't expecting him to like me of course, I'm, well... me! But I couldn't help feeling disappointed.

"Hey, Gum," The dark-haired boy said softly, reaching out to turn my face to look at him with his finger, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Marshall," I said, now letting out a huff of annoyance as I jerked my head away from his hand.

"No, really Gumball, whats wrong? Sorry was that too much? Shit, I'll just-" He said, seeming to be angry with himself before I cut him off.

"What am I to you, Marshall?" I blurted, mentally face-palming myself once the words escape my mouth. What the hell is wrong with me? Marshall looked shocked by my unexpected question, however he didn't look as he was about to leave anymore as he moved over to sit beside me, our sides touching.

"I- I don't know, Gumball, I do not know," Marshall replied after a minute of silence. Wow, I'd really gone and done it. "All I do know is I want to be around you as much as possible, in only the short time I've known you, you've become some what... special to me Gum, and I honestly have no intention of letting you walk out of my life anytime soon," He continued, looking in to my eyes as he did. My cheeks reddened even more as he said these words.

"You wouldn't by any chance, want to go to Cake's birthday party with me on Saturday night, would you?" He asked hopefully, scratching the back of his head.

I'd just gotten asked to a party by the most attractive guy in the school and I couldn't help but feel he rarely ever did the asking in these things.  
This was a new side of Marshall I hadn't seen, a complete opposite of his mischievousness, I'm not saying I'm complaining though, but I had become quite fond of his cocky attitude, it was somewhat... refreshing. I think I could easily warm up to this side of Marshall Lee too, God, he is just so... warm-up-able.

"I would but, I don't have anything to wear," I said, looking down once again.

"Are you off work tomorrow?" He asked. Yes. Thinking of that, I really ought to get another job, keep the money running, this new job was only just getting me by. Maybe something to do with talking to the public, I'd always liked that. Of course I'd keep the job at the sweet shop, but a few more working hours else where.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Then it's sorted, I'm taking you shopping," He said casually, folding his arms behind his head and leaning into the bottom of the couch.

"B-but I don't get paid until Friday," I murmured, embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it Gummy, I've got a bit of spare cash from my job as a waiter in Ristorante, you will go to the ball, Cinderella!" He explained. He was a waiter? I couldn't help but find the image of Marshall in a tuxs and black tie kind of sexy.

"Sorry, Marshall, I don't want you to give me your money, maybe next time," I really did want to go, but my wardrobe was so dull.

"How's about this, I give you the money as long as you let me choose the outfit," He said, grinning deviously. I knew I was going to regret this.

"Okay fine, thanks Marsh," I said grudgingly, however, inside I was absolutely delighted. "Hey does that make you my fairy god-mother?" He began to lean forward again, his hands finding their way to my waist. With our lips inches apart, Marshall grinned before saying,

"Bippity poppity boo," and with that he began to tickle me, causing me to throw back my head and giggle, wrapping my arms around my sides trying to defend myself from Marshall's groping hands.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

The next day went fast and uneventfully, and I was soon found myself outside Gumball's place for the second time in 24 hours. In my back-pack I had a wad of cash, which I'd been saving from the tips I got at work, I got them mostly from girls my age, must be my charms and good looks, I thought to myself smugly.

Once I had knocked on the wooden door, I made sure not to lean on the doorway. Gumball soon appeared in front of me, and dang did he look good. His hair was in it's usual up-do, curved to perfection so not one single piece of rebelious, red hair was out of place. Around his neck hung a thin scarf, which drooped down covering most of his dark purple shirt, his skinny jeans were of a lighter shade and they clung to his legs, making his butt, I can only imagine, perfectly outlined.

Not that I'm thinking of butts.

"Hey Marshall, you ready? Where are we going exactly?" Gumball asked, making my eyes snap up to his instead of taking in the shape of his body.

"Uh, yeah and there's this cool shopping centre just out of the city, I figured we could take the bus or train," I replied, I hadn't actually thought what so ever about our transportation.

"Oh need for that, we'll take my baby," He replied happily. What?

"Your baby?" I asked, my eyebrow raising questioningly.

"My bike," He corrected himself reaching to retrieve his keys from-

"Is that a purse, Gumwad?" I pointed to the beige item, which was hanging across his body from a thin strap, the purse itself resting on Gumballs hip.

"That is a _satchel_ Marshall Lee, not a _purse_, _a satchel_." He said firmly, his cheeks and nose turning crimson.

"Yeah, okay Gummy, a satchel," I winked at him before he huffed and walked past me. How feminine could one guy get? Not been a stereotype, but, come on. All the guy wears is pink and purple, apart from yesterday, and I cannot deny that he looks good in the darker shades. Is there anything he can't pull off? What I wanna know is if there's anything he _will_ pull off, if you know what I'm saying... Anyhow, so now the guy has got a purse. Definitely not feminine. Where he had been standing was a faint smell of sweet fruits and candy.

"Is that perfume I smell, Gumball?" I shouted after him, chuckling as I began to catch up.

* * *

**There's chapter ten! Hope you enjoyed, remember to review :)**


	11. Chapter 11-Food,Shops and Motorcycles

**Chapter Eleven is here! Woop, happy reading :).**

* * *

Chapter 11-Food,Shops and Motorcycles

Gumball's P.O.V. 

A slow smile crept across my face as Marshall Lee hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist. After making sure the kill switch was flipped to "on", I turned my key into the the ignition position. Disengaging the clutch so the bike wouldn't lunge forward and scare the living hell out of Marshall and I alike, I used my right thumb to press the start button. The engine began to turn over, making a low growling noise, causing the male behind me to tighten his grip around my body. I heard a quiet yelp over the sound of the engine, presumably coming from Marshall.

The bike started to move forward and I turned so we were going in the right way of the shopping centre. Following the signs, I kept the bike at a consistent speed, only stopping when we hit a red light, (this caused Marshall's waist to rock against my lower back, however, I am definitely not complaining). I could feel his head pressed between my shoulder blades, although the helmet he wore was slightly uncomfortable. The helmet I was wearing was the one I used as my last birthday gift from my grandma. She was the only one who understood me. Making sure to remember to give her a call one day, I turned one last corner and saw the large, glass dome of Dewpia's closest shopping centre.

Cake had said this was a date, but, I assured her it definitely was not. Bonnibel was absolutely in love with the idea of Marshall and I going on a "date", Fionna, however, was not so thrilled. She seems kind of lonely. I really ought to introduce her to my new friend, Edan, we had found loads in common in gym class when I discovered he was recently new to the school as I was.

The setting sun reflected from the curved structure as I pulled in to a parking space, thankfully, we had come to a stop and I could squeeze my eyes closed as a defense against the penetrating rays of the sun. We sat on my bike for a moment since I was unable to pry myself away from Marshall's death-grip hold, not that I wanted to in any case. A weight was lifted off of my back as he removed his head and straitened up, allowing his arms to fall to his side as much to my dismay. Jumping off of the motorcycle, my feet hitting to concrete floor with a thud, I turned to see Marshall still sitting on the vehicle taking deep breaths.

"Are you quite alright, Marshall?" I asked smirking. The panting boy held up his hand whilst he hung his head low, still trying to catch his breath. This was definitely one of my proudest moments, I, Bubba Gumball, had made Marshall Lee absolutely breathless. After a few moments of waiting, Marshall finally answered.

"Just wasn't expecting to be going that fast, is all." He said, still panting.

"Have you never been on a motorcycle before?" I questioned, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for my inconsideration.

"Nope, don't sweat it though, Gum," Marshall answered on seeing my worried expression, "I'll be fine," He continued with all of his usual bravado.

Taking his word as the truth, I helped him down from the motorcycle and put out helmets in the compartment under the back seat, (they only just fit).We walked towards the entrance, side by side.

"Okay, so do you have any idea on what we're looking for?"

"I have it all planed out, and remember our agreement okay? After that crazy ride I am not letting you pull out now," Marshall exclaimed.

"Oh...okay," In all honesty, I really didn't mind shopping. Apart from the overweight people that constantly smell of sickening fast food, and parents, who don't control their troublesome children who run around bumping in to your ankles, it really wasn't that bad... And oh God, who can forget the slow-walkers? Damn those slow-walkers, dragging their feet along the litter-covered floor. Who am I kidding? I absolutely hated shopping! I'd rather be in my kitchen baking a bunch of delicious cream puffs, for no one to enjoy but myself. It wouldn't be so bad, I guess, after all, Marshall Lee was here.

No. Stop Gumball, I told myself. No matter what, I wouldn't let myself believe the kind, sweet words he had said the night before. We were friends, we'd only ever be friends, and that is that.

The person who had slowly started to contaminate my thoughts suddenly gripped my hand and pulled me in to a near by store with low lighting. I was surrounded by clothing racks, all filled with clothes of all types, ranging from skinny jeans to hooded jumpers and v-neck tops and studded boots. I wasn't even going to start on the jewelry. All of the garments were different shades of black, grey, dark purples and blues. There wasn't a pink item of clothing in sight.

What had I gotten myself into?

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

It was surprisingly easy to get Gumball to the changing rooms, his arms full of the items I had picked. Finn, Jake and I had been waiting forever to do this, so we all had our clothes ready, I just needed to get the make up... but I wasn't going to do that today, Gumwad here would get suspicious. We never thought Cake's costume birthday party would be our chance, finally! No-one else would do this with us, not that we'd let them, but, Gumball was perfect to do this with. It may be because he was absolutely clueless it was a costume party, let alone the clothes I bought him today would suffer through a few small changes... When I told Finn and my main man Jake it was time, Finn let out a little squeal of joy, and then tried to cover it up with a cough. I sometimes wonder about that boy.

"Hey, Gum, you done in there?" I asked, standing up from the leather sofa outside the changing room stalls. Curling my fingers around the curtain, about to step inside to see if the clothing fit, I was pushed out.

"No, I am not done, however, thank you for waiting for my confirmation before you were about to barge in here and see me whilst I am indecent!" Gumball , I leaned on the wall besides the onyx curtain, the hood of my jacked pushing up against my neck.

"How's about we get something to eat after we're finished here? I hear there's a cool place we could go to in the food court upstairs," I mentioned casually, unable to ignore the rumbling in my stomach.

"Sure," Gumball confirmed, much to my relief, " Anyway, now I'm ready, you may enter," He continued. Stepping in to the cramped stall, I closed the velvet curtain behind me and sat on the small seat inside. Gumball was stood opposite of the large, rectangular mirror with a disapproving grimace on his face. I have no idea what was wrong with him, but, he definitely can't have thought he didn't look good. I mean, come on, look at him. The shiny leather-look jeans clung perfectly to his legs and the black fabric fit to his upper half.

"Are you sure this top's not too small?" Gumball asked, scratching the back of his neck where the price tag rested. Sure, it was maybe a size too small, but if it was going to fit with the costume, so it was fine.

"No, you look great dude, honest," I promised, drawing a small cross over my chest with my index finger. "Okay I'm going to get changed now," He said and turned to grab his clothing from the hooks beside him. "So yeah, you're going to have to, erm, get out?" The teen continued.

"Oh, yeah sorry," I said grinning, standing and then slipping out of the changing room. I returned to my place on the sofa and waited for Gumball to step out. Once he did, I led him to the corner of the shop, where there were boots of all sizes. I picked out a black pair, which reached up to the knee, and made him try them on, reminding him of his agreement, yet again. He let out a sigh and slipped off his shoes. The boots fit perfectly. When he had put back on his footwear, I picked up the boots and took them to the counter, recognizing the girl behind it without the need of reading her name tag.

"Hey Marcy, how's it going?" I asked the black-haired girl.

"Oh hey guys, not bad, what brings you here?" Marceline said, whilst running the clothes through the check out, creating a faint beeping noise.

"Just getting Gumwad here some clothes for the party Saturday," I answered, gesturing to Gumball and seeing him roll his striking eyes as he did so.

"Ah I see, " Marcy said, handing us a bag after I handed over the cash, " I'll see you Saturday, have fun on your little date Gumball," She continued, winking at the two of us before walking in to the store room.

"This is not a date," I heard Gumball murmur under his breath, not allowing to let it go even though the teasing girl had disappeared from our sight. As he turned away, I strode up to him, leaning over his shoulder as I whispered in to his ear,

"You know you want it to be, Gummy,"

"I-I certainly do not, now r-remove yourself from my personal space." He said firmly, however, stuttering over a few of his words. I walked to stand in front of him and his face was absolutely priceless. Laughing at his beetroot red face, I got a smack around the back of the head from the fuming boy. He stormed away from me, clearly confused on where he was going, and ended up walking back to where my feet were still planted, a smirk still on my face.

"Where is the food court?" He asked, face flushed and eyes looking down to the floor, clearly embarressed from his sudden outburst of anger. Not that I was complaining, he was totally cute when he was frustrated... And here we go with the "cute" thoughts again, god dammit.

"Come on angry pants, I'll lead the way, " I announced, grabbing his hand as I walked passed him.

Gumball's P.O.V.

I didn't really want to let go of Marshall's hand, so I allowed him to drag me to the food court, the embarrassment draining from my face due to my angry outburst, to be replaced with a new flush of warmth finding it's way to both my cheeks and the tips of my ears. We made our way through the sea of shoppers, my personal space been invaded by the unwanted people. Once we got to the restaurant in the upstairs food court, I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding whilst going through the crowded shopping centre. Much to my displeasure, Marshall dropped my hand as a blonde-haired girl showed us to a booth in the corner of the room.

"Hello, welcome to Equity, what would you gentlemen like to drink?" She asked, her voice was kind, as well as the smile on her face.

"I'd like a Sprite," Marshall answered.

"I'd like a diet cola, please," I said, smiling back at the young waitress. She wrote down our orders and left. I couldn't help but feel a painful pang of jealousy as Marshall eyes swept along her curvaceous form.

"You know, " Marshall started, once his attention was now turned back to me, "You could order an original cola, no need for you to order a diet," He finished, a slight grin on his face as he rested his head in the palm of his hands.

I couldn't help erupting in to giggles. That was the most ridiculous think I had ever heard. I wonder what Christmas cracker he got that from.

"And you know that I find your giggling very, very cute. I do sometimes wonder if you do it just to make me even more attracted to you, Gumball, " He announced, one of his hands now fiddling with a flower in the tables centre piece. My giggling came to an end as he said these words.

"Y-you're attracted to...m-me?" I asked dumbfounded, and stuttering for the second time that day. My cheeks now blazed as he answered.

"Yeah, Gummy, I said that, didn't I? I may do many bad things, but I never, ever lie,"

"Oh," Was all I managed to say before I buried my head in the menu. The meals were just squiggles on a beige page as I contemplated Marshall's words. Once the waitress appeared, I had no idea what to order. Marshall ordered his meal before I, sparing me seconds to decide on my meal.

"I'll have a ravioli please," I said, before the waitress scurried off to collect our meals. No longer able to hide my blushing face, I placed the menu down with a shaky breath.

"You're blushing," Marshall examined, raising an eye-brow.

"No, I am not blushing, it is simply very warm in here," I said and began wafting myself with my hand, silently pleading the redness to leave.

"Yeah, okay Gumball," He said before chuckling. That damned waitress returned yet again with our drinks. I managed to form a polite "thank you" before taking a sip of the much needed cool, fizzy drink. I noticed that this time as the waitress left, Marshall continued to gaze at me with interested eyes, and did not, as some would say, "check her out". Our food arrived not long after, and it is fair to say the meal was more than okay. Marshall seemed to enjoy his meal also, for it was gone in the matter of ten minutes, that adorable, teasing, filthy pig. He sat whilst I ate my ravioli, savoring every minuscule bite. Hurrying, for his stare making me quite uncomfortable. Once I had finished, Marshall picked up the bags and left a bill. No matter what he said, I couldn't help but feel guilty for him paying for everything, one day when I had my new job, I would surely pay him back.

We walked from the restaurant and through the upstairs part of the shopping section towards the stairs. My attention was lost for merely a second as I was tempted to reach out and take his hand, however, I knew I wasn't as bold to do so. The few seconds Of when I had lost focus was the mistake, I soon realized, as the ground suddenly disappeared from beneath my feet and I went tumbling down the stairs. My vision blurred as my head continued to crash against the marble, barely hearing Marshall yell my name and see him reach out towards me. Then, my eyes closed and I was swept away into a world of darkness.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! Remember to review :) hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12-Broken

**Hi sorry I left you on a cliffhanger xD**

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Broken

Marshall's P.O.V.

He looked so fragile; so breakable. Gumball's body lay motionless on the rather large hospital bed, apart from his chest falling and rising. They had cleaned his face of the thick, red liquid, only a slight smear just below the cut on his cheek. That'd leave a scar. His broken ankle rested on the hospital bed, already in a cast. He'd wake up at some point in the night, and when he did, I sure as hell would be here. His cheeks were so pale, so unlike the red flush I could bring there in a matter of seconds.

Curling my legs underneath me, I began to try to do the impossible on the visitors chair besides Gumball's bed, I began to try and get comfortable. I had turned the chair sideways, so I could look at the sleeping, red-haired teen without twisting my neck.

I needed to sleep, but, thoughts of guilt contaminated my mind. If I had payed more attention to Gumball, he wouldn't have fallen down those stairs. If he hadn't have fallen, he wouldn't be here.

_"Gumball!" _

_Alarm shredded through my voice. Reaching out to him, however, only grabbing thin air, I watched as he tumbled down the stairs. I heard horrified gasps from the surrounding shoppers, who had all stopped to watch the commotion. Something twisted in my stomach; I felt like I was going to vomit. Clutching my stomach, I ran after the falling boy, the faint thuds of his head, (which he vainly protected with his arms), ringing in my head._

_Gumball soon came to a stop at the bottom of the marble steps, his body sprawled along the floor and his ankle twisted in an impossible position. His eyes were closed. That's when I noticed the blood. A small trail of blood seeped from the back of his head, and there was a fresh cut below his cheek. I ran down the steps and fell to the floor beside him, picked up his bleeding head, and placed it on my lap. A tear streamed down my face from the corner of my eye, as I pointed at the closest bystander and said,_

_"Call 911, quick!" My voice cut threw the murmurs of the surrounding people. I could hear the middle-aged man's faint voice telling the emergency service where we were and the problem at hand. Looking down at Gumball made my heart throb painfully in my chest. The bags pooled around us, a sort of feeble shield against the people around us, silently warning them to not take one step closer to us._

_When the ambulance arrived, almost forgot the plastic containing the newly bought clothes, however, someone rushed up to the ambulance, as I climbed in beside Gumball, and handed them to me. Thanking them, the doors closed and I sat beside the injured teen. Uniformed men crowded the back of the van, blocking my view from my friend._

_I can't believe I let this happen._

Resting my head against the back of the chair, my eyes sore around the edges, I let my heavy eye lids close. Entering the forever recurring nightmare, which attacked my sleep, I slipped out from the surrounding world; I slipped out from the nightmare around me.

Gumball's P.O.V.

It was pitch black when I opened up my eyes. My head hurt like hell, the back of it throbbed, and my arms and legs we sore. Well I guess that's what I get for being so clumsy. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself as my sight adjusted to the darkness. Cake is not going to believe this. The ginger girl, besides Marshall, was one of my new close friends, she was like a mother figure to me, even though she was only a few months older than me. She looked out for me.

The first time Marshall and I had been out somewhere, and I ended up in hospital. Great. There was something weighing down on the left side of the bed, said bed was actually really uncomfortable. Turning to see what it could possibly be, I realized that was a rather large mistake, as a sharp pain shot up my back. I sucked in a tremendous amount of air, waiting for the stabbing sensation to subside. It was like thousands of sharp knifes penetrating the skin.

Crap-crap-crap-crap-_crap_.

I panted, trying to get comfortable so my back wasn't in agony, my heart pounding in my chest. The intruding knives retreated after a few minutes, the only sound in the room my heavy breathing and the shifting of a soft quilt and too-plump pillow as I found an awkward position. Even though my arms ached from where they were lying, my back was left with a dull ache, which if I really put my mind to it, I could ignore.

Listening carefully, there was a very quiet sound coming from the thing resting on the bed. Was it...was it snoring? Straining my neck to see what it was, I pushed up from the bed slightly. A mop of dark hair lay on two pale, stretched out arms, said arms were resting on the side of my bed, the owner slouched over from a chair. Now _that_ looked uncomfortable. The boy made quiet sounds in his sleep, shaking slightly, goose pimples erupting on his bare arms.

Marshall Lee.

Suddenly, tremors shook throughout his body; Marshall's body shaking, twisting, contorting. His hands gripped the bed sheets, small whimpers escaping his mouth. I sat confused, what was happening? What could I do? I shook my hands about, flapping them up and down, flustered. Wake him up! Logical enough.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, I shook cautiously. Nothing. I shook harder at a frantic pace, silently begging him to wake up. My hand became a blur as I moved Marshall back and forth with small jerks of the wrist. Marshall bolt up right, my hand falling from his shoulder in an instant. Only a nightmare. Tears ran down his face, small sobs escaping his mouth as he wiped them away, a hand moving up to swipe away his damp bangs, which stuck to his forehead. The boy looked broken, so unlike the Marshall I knew. My heart throbbed; tears threatened at the corners of my eyes.

"Oh Marshall," I murmured, not baring how upset he seemed, maybe it wasn't just a nightmare after all, "Come here," I continued, opening out my arms. He walked towards the bed, slipping off his shoes as he tried to hold back the desperate sobs leaving his quivering mouth. I moved to the side a little, wincing as my ankle dragged along the mattress. He climbed inside, hesitantly resting his head on my chest. I smiled, looking down and- holy crap what the hell was I wearing? I'd complain about the paper-like gown later, now was not the time.

Marshall's body pressed against mine, despite the cool air, he must have been a high temperature for my shivering body instantly relaxed. His hand traveled up my chest and clutched on to the thin fabric of the hideous garment, and let out a shaky breath. One of my hands smoothed his out-of-place, onyx hair in feather light strokes, as the other made small circular potions with an index finger on his lower back. I had read somewhere it was meant to relax the body and release any tension that had been built up.

"I miss her so much..." Marshall whispered, breaking the silence. My body tensed, who was this girl he missed so much? Where was she now? It was wrong to be jealous of this unknown female as Marshall's tears patted on to my chest. I had to ask.

"Who do you miss, Marshall?" It came out firm, strict even, but it had meant to be soft, gentle. I didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. My grip tightened around the boy, and pulled him closer to my body.

"S-Simone," Marshall answered, holding back a sob.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He explained everything, pausing a few times to get his breathing under control as he sometimes let his emotion take over. It was not nothing to be jealous over. All I could do was sit and listen, stroking his back and keeping him close, the blanket creating a soft shield against the cold, outside world.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

You could say I was warm, but man, wouldn't that be the underestimate of the year. It had been quite hilarious as a nurse and Cake walked in the next morning to find me and Gumball lying in bed, my shirt on the floor besides the shopping bags. Gumball shrieked and threw the covers over his head, groaning in pain at the sudden movement. I heard a slight gasp from the woman in uniform and a light chuckle coming from my friend. Cake wasn't surprised one bit, the girl read people as if they were all open books, and she was hardly ever wrong. The young brunette excused herself, a ferocious blush appearing on her cheek and excused herself a I removed myself from the bed and retrieved my shirt.

Cake walked in the the room and laid a hand on top of the bump under the covers, patting gently.

"Hey there Gumball," A smirk evident in her voice, I didn't even need to look to know it was there.

"Hi Cake," I could just imagine him under those covers, hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles, cheeks as red as a cherry.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay? Stacey had been shopping in the mall last night, as always, she said she saw you get in the ambulance, and you know Stacey, gossiping all the time. I decided to swing by before school, make sure it was true," Cake explained, shaking her head at Gumballs ankle. He pulled down the blanket so his face was visible. Now that bed head, that was hot.

"I'm fine thank you, Marshall stayed with me," He said, smiling brightly.

"Hmm, I see," She said, sending a glare in my direction. Cake was a friend, but, she'd taken a liking to Gumball, maybe a need to protect him. I know how she felt. When at school she would shoot daggers at anyone who looked down at the Gumbutt, as he practically skipped through the hallways to his next lesson. She new about my, uhm, lets say "reputation" with the ladies, however, Gumball was more than just a fling. He must be, after everything I told him last night, I'd felt so weak, like I was the fragile one, that I could have broken in Gumballs strong hold. "Could I have a word with you outside, Marshall?" Cake said, interrupting my thoughts.

As we walked out of the room, I saw Mono making his way down the hall way, as silent as ever, struggling to hold three cups of hot drink. Cake retrieved her hot chocolate, (with mini marshmallows of course), and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. I turned my head, trying to ignore the cheesiness before my eyes. Mono disappeared in to Gumball's room. The corridor was empty.

"Just what do you think you're playing at Marshall?" Her voice was as sharp as a knife. Oh great.

"I'm not doing anything, Cake," I replied simply, leaning against the wall.

"Don't you mess with that innocent boy in there, or so help me Marshall Lee, I will claw out your eyes and shove them where the sun ain't shining," She threatened. "That boy in there, don't you see the way he looks at you? He is not your playing-thing Marshall, I won't let you hurt h-" I cut her off before she could even suggest me hurting Gumball.

"Nothing happened last night... he was-he was comforting me. I told him everything Cake, _everything_." I let out a breath of relief as she finally began to listen to what I was saying. Now that was something, considering it was Cake, that is. "I think I love him,"

"Marshall, last week you didn't know the boy existed, and now you're saying you love him? And when did you decide you batted for the other team?" Her hand was on her hip, and I could literally taste the sass coming from her cherry-painted mouth.

"God dammit Cake, I do not know, I honestly do not know," I really didn't, everyone knew I'd been with enough girls to know my sexuality, sure I'd spent the night with a few boys before, but that was nothing like this, " And you know me Cake, I wouldn't just tell him that if I planned on screwing Gumball and then leaving him. I just- He means a lot to me, I don't know why, but I can just feel it, there's- there's something different about him, something different..."

"Jeeze, okay Romeo, stop right there before I literally puke up my guts, God dude, next time just... ya know next time I'll just not ask. But I swear Marshall if you hurt that poor boy I will-"

"Yeah yeah Cake I know, you'll kick my butt," I interrupted her, rolling my eyes. I was knocked back, however, as she practically jumped on me.

"Awe my baby boy's found love!" She squealed excitedly.

"You will say nothing to no-one Cake, _no-one_." I said seriously, before chuckling, "Now get off," I grunted from under the girls weight. "And now I think Gumball has the right to know what he's going as to your party," I said, grinning mischievously. Cake shook her head.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) don't forget to review, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
